1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an intelligent battery management method and device.
2. Introduction
Wireless communication devices, such as smartphones and the like, are now being paired with docks or cradles, to allow a laptop or tablet user experience, without needing a separate device, see for example, Motorola's Lapdock 500 Pro. The wireless communication device contains a processor, memory, and communications function, and the dock can provide a larger screen and user interface, such as a keyboard.
The wireless communication device and the dock can be powered by separate batteries. The size of the dock allows incorporation of larger and higher capacity batteries. It is desirable to allow a dock to recharge a battery operated electronic device, such as a wireless communication device. However, a wireless communication device inserted into a dock may lack sufficient cooling to keep the temperature below the thermal charging limits imposed by the wireless communication device battery. There is need to intelligently trade-off thermal management and power management between a dock and a battery operated electronic device.
There is a need for enhanced management of cooling and charging of battery operated electronic devices, such as wireless communication devices.
There is also a need to enhance the thermal management of battery-to-battery charging of a battery operated electronic device with a battery powered dock.